Remember Summer
by JesseEssence
Summary: Chandler and Avery were lovers, high school sweethearts. When it came to college, the two were split up. Though, once Chandler's father passed, he didn't want to be separated from his mother knowing that she'd need him. Instead, he stayed home in North Carolina - and attended Duke; but there will be more waiting for him than classes.


"_I let her go for now, but it doesn't mean I've stopped loving her, I always will and maybe in time, we will meet again, and know we were just right for each other. That perfect pairing."_

I remember thinking that every time I think of her; her long dark, and wavy hair – her chocolate brown eyes to match. I always wondered if I would ever see her again. I could call her, but my fingers would never finish dialing. I lost her, and don't know where she is. I wondered if she ever thought of me, or how we used to be. She probably had, or has better things on her mind. I probably don't even exist to her now, only in her memory; as she rests in mine.

It's been two years since I've seen her. We were in our red and silver robes standing on the stage in the gymnasium in our high school taking steps forward to our future. I couldn't believe that it was only a few feet ahead of me. _"Chandler Lawrence." _ The principal called out. That was my name. I took another step. He reached up and took my tassel and flipped it over to the other side of my graduation cap. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He handed over my diploma and shook my hand. He congratulated me, and hugged me for the last time. "Thank you sir." I told him. I grinned and threw up my hand with the diploma clasped in fist. People stood up and cheered. Those people were my family, and friends – and her. I will never forget her smile, her smell, her touch, and her eyes; her so truthful eyes. The ones that I felt so innocent and pure in. The ones I fell deep into the night we fell asleep under the stars down by the lake. I remember these memories, as I close my eyes and dream. She is my memory, in my mind; heart and soul. She burns within me, and the flame still illuminates – and will never die down until I stop breathing but maybe even then, a part of me could live in her.

"_I'll be here, forever. I'll never leave you." She said. I then felt my heart smile, and that smile rose through my chest and spread across my lips. It felt good to feel her breath against my neck. She was warm and soft just as I remembered but my memories didn't do her justice. As her fingers lingered against my chest, I rested my hands on her arms, placing my forehead against hers. I didn't want this to end but I knew she couldn't, no wouldn't stay long. She opened her mouth to speak…_

"10am, already?" I groaned and looked over at the clock that continued to buzz. My dreams have forever haunted me since that day we went our separate ways. I now know that I messed up and wanted nothing more to look over and see her face every morning. Things were different now; I was in a different scene, and in a different time. I still had her picture; it was buried into my wallet. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and let my arms drop by my sides. I ruffled a hand through my hair and took in a deep breath. I glanced over at the blinds that were closed tight but the sun still peered through and shaped on my bed making it warm. I just wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep. Today, I couldn't though. Today was different as well, I had to actually study for my upcoming test in psychology. Let's face it, I didn't pay much attention in that but part of me figured that I probably should start. It actually was a New Year's Resolution that never became fulfilled.

After my quick shower, and getting dressed; I grabbed my messenger bag in one hand racing out the door. I was headed straight towards the library until I got stopped by my coach. He grabbed my arm to stop me, and I closed my eyes groaning slightly to myself. I have been skipping out on baseball practice lately.

"Are you actually going to make it to practice this Friday Lawrence?" He asked me.  
"Of course coach, wouldn't miss it." I fabricated to save my own skin.  
"Then why haven't I seen you on the field at all this week?"  
"I've been studying for my psychology exam but I will definitely be there on Friday coach."

He let me loose, and I headed again towards the library which was my targeted destination. I was actually pretty fond with the library, I know it doesn't sound like my type of thing, but I do spend a lot of time there. I didn't read a whole lot but I loved being able to find a book on my own, and being able to put it back in its correct place.

I found an empty table near the back next to the big bay windows. I placed my backpack in the chair beside me and glanced out the window. I reached in my bag and dug out the big text book that I needed to study with, my yellow legal pad, and my pen. People found psychology boring, and I'm not going to say I didn't either but it was interesting enough for me to read it without a problem. I copied down notes on my yellow legal pad. Then, I lost interest. I leaned back and rested my fist against the table top. I glanced around the room for a few moments. I saw a flash of dark hair go behind a bookcase. It was her, I swear it was.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to the same mahogany bookcase that stood a few feet taller than me. I slid my arm around the corner of it, and glanced on the other side with a huge smile on my face – but suddenly; that smile faded. It was nearly just a ghost of my memories haunting me. It was just a girl who had dark wavy hair just like hers.

"Hey Chandler." She said flirtatiously as she waved.

I waved back with half a smile to be polite. I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily turning away from the bookcase and heading back to my table. I run my fingers through my hair and sighed once more. _"You have to let this go…you have to let her go." _ I told myself. But, I knew I couldn't do it, even if I tried. She was someone special, what we had was something special. _"Then call her." _I suggested to myself. I shook my head. _"If you love her, then let her move on – and you should too." _The fact was, I couldn't listen to my conscious; I listened to my heart that always constantly beat for her.

I reached in my pocket grabbing my phone; I then stared at it for a while. I tucked in my bottom lip. _"Do it."_ I told myself. I packed up my stuff and exited the library. I entered the main hallway and then exited through the big double doors that lead me onto the campus yard. I turned on my phone scrolling through the contacts and I found her; her picture remained of them together. I smiled slightly and felt my heart warm again. I pressed send listening to the other end ring. Finally, I heard her voice – though it was a voicemail. I smiled hearing the sweet, innocent voice I once listened too. I hung up before the beep.

I then turned my phone back off. I slipped my messenger bag over my shoulder letting the strap rest against my chest. I stuffed my phone back in the side pocket of my jeans, along with my hands walking off towards the double doors again. I had found the courage to call; now all I need is the courage to do it all.


End file.
